The present invention relates generally to fabric fasteners of the type commonly referred to as hook-and-loop fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel warp knitted loop-type textile fastener fabric and a method of producing such a fastener fabric on a warp knitting machine.
So-called hook-and-loop fasteners have gained considerable popularity over recent years. Such fasteners basically include two generally flat components attachable and detachable to and from face abutting relation with one another. Typically, each fastener component is of a textile fabric construction, the hook or "male" component having a fabric ground layer with a plurality of relatively stiff hook-shaped elements extending in upstanding relation from one face of the ground layer and the loop or "female" component similarly having a fabric ground layer with a plurality of relatively flexible pile-type loops extending outwardly from one face of the ground layer. In use, the hook and loop faces of the fastener components grippingly engage one another when pressed together in face abutting relation by penetration of the hook-shaped elements of the hook component into the loops at the opposing face of the loop component. The engagement between the hook and loop faces of the two components resists separation thereof until a threshold force is exerted on one component in a peeling-like fashion.
Typically, both components of conventional hook-and-loop fasteners have been of relatively heavyweight constructions. For example, many hook components utilize hook elements formed of relatively heavy denier inflexible synthetic monofilament yarns firmly secured in a similarly stiff inflexible ground fabric, to withstand repeated attachment and detachment to and from a mating loop component without excessive breakage of the hook elements or tearing of the ground fabric. Similarly, loop components commonly have a relatively stiff inflexible ground layer supporting elongated loops of multifilament synthetic yarns, which normally are brushed or napped to produce a plush-like loop surface wherein the individual filaments are mainly separated from one another, in order to maximize the available loops for engagement with the mating hook-like elements of the other fastener component. Thus, although a number of the individual filaments in the loops may be broken each time the hook and loop components are attached and then detached, the large number of available loops owing to the use of napped or brushed multifilament yarns enables the loop component to be repeatedly attached and detached to and from its mating hook component so that the fastener generally has a reasonably extended useful life.
Virtually without exception, conventional hook-and-loop fasteners are fabricated with each fastener component in the form of a relatively narrow width tape of indeterminate length. As such, hook-and-loop fasteners are susceptible to a wide variety of end uses, most often as a fastener or closure in various apparel items wherein the capability of the fastener components for repetitive attachment and detachment to and from one another is a virtual necessity.
However, a variety of other uses for hook-and-loop fasteners has also been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,658 discloses a carpet construction with a backing layer having plural downwardly projecting loops serving the dual purpose of providing resiliency to the underside of the carpet in the nature of underpadding while also being adapted for engagement with a hook-type fastener tape affixed to a floor surface for purposes of securing the carpeting in place on the floor. To economically produce this product, a loop-type fastener component for use as the backing layer must be fabricated in the same widths as carpeting is typically fabricated, e.g., twelve-foot widths or greater. However, no conventional hook-and-loop fastener constructions are known to be fabricated in such widths to be suitable for the use contemplated by this patent. Moreover, since the looped underlayer of this carpet construction would not be repeatedly engaged with and disengaged from the mating hook fastener tape but instead would generally perform a one-time use, the loop components of conventional hook-and-loop fasteners of the type described above would not be optimally suitable for use in such carpet construction in any event.
Other uses which have been proposed for hook-and-loop fasteners include the formation of closures in disposable or one-time use products, such as diapers and incontinence garments, for which the above-described conventional hook-and-loop fasteners would also be generally inappropriate.